1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running board type step for mounting from the chassis of a truck cab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trucks or pickups have gained popularity as passenger vehicles. Much of such popularity is due to the aesthetics of the truck design. Such aesthetics have been enhanced by the addition of decorative ground effect skirts attached to the lower periphery of the vehicle body. Modern day truck designs typically incorporate a passenger floor board which is somewhat elevated from the ground thus requiring a high step by an entering passenger. Typically, such truck designs do not currently incorporate running boards which in the past have facilitated entry to such vehicles. The demand for design aesthetics has discouraged the use of running boards of the type which are exposed to view thus detracting from the sleek lines deemed pleasing by the purchasing public.
Examples of exposed running boards include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,055; 4,167,272; 4,203,611; 4,257,620; 4,311,320; 4,451,063; 4,456,275; 4,463,962; 4,838,567; and 4,934,721.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,878 to Itoh discloses a synthetic resin rocker panel element for attachment to automobiles. While acceptable for its intended purpose, this arrangement fails to afford a meaningful weight bearing step concealed when the automobile door is closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,311 to Pierce shows a mud guard strip attachment for the rocker panel body area of an automobile but fails to provide for a weight bearing step attached to the automobile frame.
Consequently, there exists a need for a weight bearing running board type step to facilitate entry into the cab of a truck but which does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the truck itself.